mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD
|genre(s)=Adventure, Platformer |mode(s)=Single-player, Multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: E 10+ *CERO: B *PEGI: 7 *OLGL: PG *USK: 6 |platform(s)=Nintendo Switch |media=Nintendo Switch Game Card |requirements= |input= *Joy-Con *Nintendo Switch Pro controller }} is an adventure-platforming game in ''[[Mitchell Van Morgan series|''Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan]]'' series for the Nintendo Switch home video game console. It is an high-definition remaster and an high-definition remake of The Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Video game originally released for the Nintendo 64 in 2000, it was first released on October 3, 2017. This game is Developed By Kaiko (The developer of Darksiders videogame remakes and The Legend of Kay remake). It was Co-Developed by Konami (Because the original developer of the N64 counterpart "Racjin" is mostly interested in mobile gaming which complicates the mainstream games) and Published By THQ Nordic and Paramount Pictures in association with Nickelodeon. This Game is also for the Nintendo Switch Edition of Switch's Nintendo Switch Network service known as the Nintendo Switch eShop. The Game Is Very Similar To It's Nintendo 64 Counterpart And With The Same Gameplay, Storyline, Controls And Graphics Like It's Nintendo 64 Copy. The game actually features enhanced graphics, an open-world environment, a detailed physics engine, high-definition visuals, voice acting and the functionality to the switch console itself. The release of the game marked the seventeen-year anniversary of the international release of the original, and was the third game in the series released on the Nintendo Switch. Plot Characters Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD is a 3D platformer in which the player controls four different characters through numerous levels to collect 150 Jewels, 30 more than the original game. Some jewels only appear after completing certain tasks, to collect 7 power stones defeat all 7 bosses in the game. Each level is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The gameplay is mostly based on Rare's Banjo-Kazooie and Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The gameplay for the remastering is very similar to the original version, albeit with some modifications made to the game. The HD version has departed from most games in The Mitchell Van Morgan series, as it features an open-world environment, twelve times larger than the overworld from the original game a lot like Nintendo's Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, with less emphasis on defined entrances and exits to areas. The new "Boss Challenge" mode that allows the player to fight all of the bosses one at a time, or in sequential order, while the Master Quest has its own version of the "Boss Challenge" mode, where the boss arenas are mirrored and enemies will do twice the usual amount of damage. The game also uses both of the system's screens to offer new options similar to Super Mario 64 DS. The top screen displays the normal gameplay, while the bottom touchscreen can function as an overhead map and touch controls. The overhead map displays the current course the player traverses and displays item locations. The touch controls include virtual buttons, which rotate the top screen's camera angle, and directional character controls, which can operate with either the DS stylus or the player's thumb using the DS wrist strap Soundtrack The music in Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD was adapted from the original for the 3DS hardware by Mahito Yokota and Takeshi Hama, with Koji Kondo supervising them. To coincide with the release of the game as well as the 25th anniversary of the release of The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo freely released, via mail out redemption, an updated CD version of the original soundtrack through the Club Nintendo website. The new 3DS version of the soundtrack contained fifty-one tracks, including all the original tracks from the US version of the soundtrack, as well as several more tracks from the Japanese edition, and a bonus orchestral medley. Although it was available in all regions, the soundtrack was only available to owners of the 3DS game who choose to register their game on Club Nintendo and was only available for a limited time. The cutoff date of the offer varied from region to region, but was generally several months after the release date. Gallery Main Hub/Worlds The Main hubs and the worlds for the Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD is the same as it's Nintendo 64 counterpart. References External links * Category:2017 Category:Video games Category:Alternate versions and ports Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo eShop games